Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping control device for an electric vehicle having a motor as a drive source, and a damping control device that suppresses vibration of a drive system from the drive source to the drive wheels.
Background Information
Conventionally, a damping control device for an electric vehicle that combines a feedback control that suppresses vibration by actual disturbances, and a feed forward control that suppresses vibration due to disturbances that are assumed in advance, is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1—Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-217209). According to this prior art, the fluctuation in the motor rotational speed that superimposes disturbance is feedback-corrected to the motor torque to suppress the vibration.